The Prince of University
by GWOXXN Hozie
Summary: [Vkook/Taekook][Meanie/Gyuwon] Hanya bercerita tentang keseharian kim bersaudara dan jeon bersaudara yang berada dalam satu kampus yang sama. This is VKOOK And MEANIE. This is Yaoi.DLDR! RNR Juseyo. CHAP 5 UP! Rated Up!
1. chapter 1

Just for the cast is not mine.

story and plot is mine

Wonu is Mingyu property.

Kookie is Taehyung property.

(*)

 **Main Pair**

 **TAEKOOK AND MEANIE**

kimjeon couple :3

(*)

This is BL and BXB

DLDR!!

-HAPPY READING-

(0)

Drttt Drttt Drttt

Suara dering ponsel yang berdering terus-terusan sangat mengganggu jihoon yang saat ini sedang mencoba untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya Ada yang menelponmu" Wonwoo langsung menghampiri sahabat dari kecilnya yang sampai sekarang masih juga kecil-ups.

"Ini makanan pesananmu" Wonwoo menitipkan ponselnya ke jihoon tadi.

"Terima kasih" Jihoon mengambil pesanannya yang dibawa oleh Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang menelpon Jihoonie?"

"Aku tidak tau siapa, tapi display name nya Kelinci liar(?)"

"Oh itu Jungkook, Mana ponselku?"

"Ini angkatlah, bergetar terus dari tadi" Jihoon memberikan ponselnya kembali ke Wonwoo.

"Halo"

"HYUNGG!!" Wonwoo menjauhkan hp nya beberapa centi dari alat pendengarannya karena teriakan jungkook di telpon.

"Ada apa?"

"Hyung aku sudah ada di Seoul, minggu depan aku akan sekolah di Univ yang sama denganmu sebagai mahasiswa baru. Eomma juga senang aku akan satu tempat kuliah denganmu" Jungkook tersenyum tidak jelas disebrang sana.

"kau tidak jadi melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang"

"Tidak mau, aku maunya kuliah satu univ bersama hyung"

"Dasar manja"

"Tapi aku bisa bersama Wonwoo-hyung, cepat pulang kerumah yah hyung."

"Hmm, aku masih ada kelas habis ini. Besok aku tidak ada jadwal, mungkin aku bisa ijin dengan kepala Asrama. Setelah itu mungkin aku akan pulang."

"Aku merindukanmu hyung ku yang Paling manis setelah Yoongi-hyung"

"Iya gendut" Wonwoo tertawa saat mengatakan itu dan setelahnya terdengar suara jungkook dari sebrang telpon yang sedang kesal.

"HYUNGG!! AKU TIDAK GENDUT, AKU BERISI, B-E-R-I-S-I."

"Beisi, siapa yang sudah menjebolmu(?)sampai kau beisi kook, temanmu di jepang kah?"

"Ish!! Hyungie jangan bercanda! BERISI bukan BEISI hyungg!! TOLONG BEDAKAN." Dipastikan Jungkook sedang cemberut disebrang sana.

"Ya ya aku mengerti" Wonwoo tertawa pelan karena nada bicara jungkook yang terdengar lucu.

"Jangan lupa yah hyung"

"Hmmm"

"Kalo begitu aku akan menelpon Yoongi-hyung lagi. Sampai jumpa dirumah, btw carikan aku pacar yang tampan saat aku kuliah nanti yah hyung, -eh hyung kan juga belum punya pacar. Hehehe~"

Dahi Wonwoo berkedut kesal saat Jungkook mengejeknya belum punya pacar.

"Dasar kelinci liar"

Wonwoo langsung mematikan sambungan telpon dengan ganasnya.

"kenapa?" Jihoon bertanya dengan mulut penuh dengan gumpalan roti yang membuat pipinya membulat seperti bakpao.

"Pipimu serperti Bantal, kurasa aku bisa tidur nyenyak disana. hahaha~" Wonwoo tertawa melihat pipi jihoon yang sangat bulat. Jihoon langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jungkook pulang dari jepang, dia ada dirumah sekarang" Jawab Wonwoo setelah dia berhenti dengan aksi tawanya.

"Oh, tidak jadi kuliah di Jepang?"

"Dia tidak mau, katanya dia ingin satu kuliah denganku"

"Pasti akan menarik"

"Tidak tidak, aku tak ingin berjalan beriringan dengannya ditambah lagi denganmu" Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Jihoon bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku tak suka dengan pandangan para seme yang cabul dan nafsuan itu. Big No, apalagi jungkook suka memakai celana yang ketat dan membentuk paha serta bokongnya yang montok itu"

Wonwoo menjambak pelan rambutnya.

Jihoon memandang horror Wonwoo yang baru saja mengatakan itu.

"Itu sangat tidak lucu jika kita diserang para kumpulan seme kan"

"Itu akan sangat tidak lucu Jihoon"

"Aku merinding membayangkannya"

"Dan kudengar SMA kita dulu akan banyak yang masuk ke univ ini"

"Aku tak ingin dikejar-kejar seperti masa SMA dulu Wonwoo-ya"

Wajah Jihoon agak memucat.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon saling pandang kemudian menyeringai satu sama lain.

"Kau harus menggunakan sifat galak dan serangan gitarmu itu Jihoonie"

"Kau juga bisa menggunakan tatapan tajam dan keahlian karatemu pada kumpulan seme itu Wonwoo-ya"

"ide yang bagus/ide yang bagus"

Dan mereka pun berjabat tangan dengan dramatisnya dengan mata yang menggambarkan semangat berapi-api. I'm done.-_-"

(0)

Disebuah Rumah mewah yang memiliki taman serta lapangan parkir seluas lapangan sepak bola. (-_-メ)

"Hey hyung, kapan acara penerimaan murid barunya akan dilaksanakan? aku sungguh tak sabar."

Yang dipanggil hyung menoleh menatap Dongsaengnya itu dari majalah fashion yang sedang dibacanya.

"Bukankah akan diberitahu saat kau lulus ujian masuknya"

"ujian masuknya masih lusa Tae-hyungie, kau kan salah satu anggota dewan siswa, ayolah beritahu aku"

"Tidak" Taehyung kembali menatap lembaran majalah didepannya.

"Oh ayolah hyung"

"Ewhh.. hentikan aegyo menjijikan itu padaku"

"Kau tak memberitahuku, jadi aku akan terus aegyo seperti ini, hyungie~ bbuing~bbuing~" Alis Taehyung berkedut kesal melihat adiknya ini.

"Penerimaannya minggu depan!!"

"Yah cuma minggu depan,kalau itu sih aku sudah tau."

"Lalu apa lagi masalahnya Ming?"

"aku ingin tau minggu depan tepatnya hari apa? senin, selasa,rabu atau mungkin hari sabtu? bisa jadi hari minggu, yang betul hari apa hyung? Apakah acaranya dilaksanakan pagi hari, siang hari atau mungkin dimulai dari subuh? Jam pelaksanaannya tepatnya jam berapa?" kepala Taehyung tambah berkedut menandakan dia benar-benar kesal dengan adiknya ini.

"Sudahlah tak usah banyak bertanya"

"Tapi aku penasaran"

"Tak bisakah kau menunggu 2-3 hari lagi"

"tidak dan tidak" Mingyu mengelengkan kepalanya sambil bersedekap didepan dada.

"Jangan membuatku kesal Ming"

"Kau yang membuatku kesal hyung, apa susahnya sih memberitahuku saja" Mingyu jadi judes dan itu membuat taehyung menjadi tambah kesal lahir batin.

"Kau yang tidak sabaran" Taehyung mencoba sabar.

"Hyung yang suka marah-marah tidak jelas"

cukup.Taehyung cukup kesal sekarang.

"Kau membuatku kesal KIM" Taehyung melempar majalah fashionnya dan menunjuk mingyu didepan wajahnya.

"Kau juga KIM SIALAN" mingyu yang merasa tak mau kalah balik menunjuk Taehyung.

"DASAR HITAM"

"KAU JUGA HITAM, DASAR BULUK"

"DASAR JONES"

"KAU JUGA JOMBLO HYUNG, SADAR DIRI LAH"

"TAPI AKU TAMPAN"

"AKU YANG LEBIH TAMPAN"

Taehyung mencengkram kerah pakaian atas mingyu.

"TAMPAN DALAM MIMPIMU KETEMU MIPER KIM MINGYU" Mingyu juga ikut mencengkram bagian depan kaos yang sedang digunakan taehyung.

"KAU MIMPI KESELEK PARANG DIMANA WAJAH KAYAK GITU TAMPAN KIM TAEHYUNG-HYUNG"

"AKU MEMANG TAMPAN SEJAK LAHIR, KAU SAJA YANG TAK MAU MENGAKUINYA DASAR ARANG" Taehyung berteriak didepan wajah Mingyu.

"APANYA YANG TAMPAN, MUKA KEK PENJUAL CIRENG GITU BANGGA" Mingyu malah ikut berteriak juga didepan wajah Taehyung.

"KALAU KAU MENGHINA WAJAHKU, BERARTI KAU MENGHINA MOMMY, KAU LUPA WAJAH MOMMY MIRIP DENGANKU HAH!!"

"TAPI MOMMY TAK HITAM SEPERTIMU HYUNG, WAJAH MOMMY TAK PERNAH SEBULUK WAJAHMU!" Mingyu dan Tehyung sudah siap untuk memukul wajah masing-masing.

"KAU YAN-"

"DIAMM KALIAN BERDUA!!"

Nyonya Kim berteriak kepada dua anaknya dari lantai 2 rumah mereka.

TAP TAP TAP

Duo Kim langsung kicep saat melihat nyonya kim alias mommy mereka datang menghampiri mereka dengan aura iblis disekitarnya. Sang mommy baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Suara sepatu sang mommy yang semakin mendekat membuat keduanya panas dingin.

"Aigoo, baru ditinggal sebentar kekamar saja sudah mau perang dunia, apalagi ditinggal berbulan-bulan. Rumah ini pasti sudah meledak dan menjadi abu. Minggu lalu kalian sudah membuat ruang tamu seperti kapal pecah, kali ini tak akan ada toleransi lagi." Nyonya Kim berasa ingin berteriak saking frustasinya.

"duduk disofa kim taehyung, kau juga kim mingyu"

dengan patuh Taehyung dan Mingyu langsung duduk didepan ibunya yang saat ini terlihat sedang marah.

"Apa yang membuat kalian saling mengejek satu sama lain seperti tadi? Apakah tidak ada cara lain selain bertengkar?"

"Tae-hyung duluan mommy"

"Mingyu yang membuatku kesal duluan mom"

"Tae-hyung"

"Mingyu"

"TAE-HYUNG"

"MINGYU"

"TAE-HYUNG"

"MING-"

 **PLAKK**

"AWW/APPO.."

"itu sakit mom, tae kan gak salah, kalau taehyung jadi bodoh gimana"

"appo yo~ mommy, kan mingyu gak salah apa-apa"

"Kalian ini benar-benar bikin mommy darah tinggi saja, sudah dibilangin jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalau gitu semua Mobil Taehyung mommy ambil beserta kartu kredit dan Semua koleksi barang Gucci nya juga Mommy sita..."

"Yah masa semua fasilitas si mom, Nanti Tae pergi kuliah naik apa?"

"Kau kan bisa tinggal di asrama selama kuliah Tae"

"Tapi mom, masa ke fakultas jalan kaki, kan itu jauh dari asrama"

"Kakimu masih sehat kan?"

"Masihlah mom, emang kaki tae kenapa?"

"Kalo gak kenapa-kenapa ya pergi ke fakultasnya jalan kaki biar lebih sehat dan mengurangi polusi udara"

"Yah Mommy kok jahat sih sama Tae" Taehyung merengek seperti anak kecil didepan Mommy nya ini.

"tidak ada bantahan"

"Dan untuk Mingyu..."

Mingyu menelan ludahnya gugup menunggu apa yang akan mommy nya katakan.

"Jatah makanmu akan mom kurangi, kalo bisa sekali sehari saja sekalian. Semua kartu kredit Mingyu juga akan mom sita biar kamu gak bisa beli makan diluar. Kau juga harus membagi mobil kesayanganmu itu dengan kakakmu ini" Nyonya Kim menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagunya.

"Mom, kalau masalah fasilitas mingyu akan memberikan semuanya ke tae-hyung, kalo perlu Mingyu jalan kaki tiap hari. Tapi kalo jatah makan dikurangi..." Mingyu menunjukkan wajah protes dengan keputusan mommy nya.

"Sudah mommy bilang tidak ada protes"

"Mommy tidak kasihan dengan Tae" Taehyung memberikan Tatapan puppy eyes nya.

"Mommy juga gak kasihan sama Mingyu, nanti kalo Mingyu menciut dan kurus kerempeng gimana" Mingyu juga mengeluarkan jurus giant puppy miliknya.

"hooh ingin negosiasi dengan semua hukumannya" Taehyung dan Mingyu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Gampang saja, tapi harus ada persyaratan yang harus kalian tandatangani" Nyonya Kim menyeringai penuh arti kepada kedua anaknya ini. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Mingyu memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan cemas.

'hyung apa yang akan mom lakukan'

'aku tidak tau, yang pasti bukan hal bagus'

'kita berdua akan tamat'

"Sudah selesai bertelepatinya"

Mingyu dan Taehyung menelan ludah gugup.

"Selamat menikmati hukuman kalian" Nyonya Kim tersenyum menyeringai dengan mengerikan dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepala kedua kim bersaudara tersebut.

'Oh tidak' -kthkmg

Bisakah Taehyung dan Mingyu melepaskan diri dari kekejaman dunia ini. ٩(๑๑)۶

Tunggu aja chap selanjutnya

TBC

.

.

lagi banyak ide buat nulis, tapi keknya ini kurang deh :'

tapi nikmatin aja yah for first chap nya.Semoga aja chap depan lebih bagus lagi.

Boleh review kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang atau ada typo.

Maafkan Hozie yang menistakan Mingyu dan Taehyung :"

Mereka berdua emang tampan kok :)


	2. Chapter 2

All of this cast is not mine

Plot and this story is mine

Jika ada kesamaan latar,tempat kejadian, dll itu mungkin hanya kebetulan semata :3

Karena kita pasti memiliki kekurangan ;)

 **Main Pair**

 **VKOOK AND MEANIE**

 **WARN**

Yaoi, BL, BXB, tak sesuai EYD dll.

 **DLDR!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

(0)

"won" Wonwoo hanya berdehem pelan dan menoleh pada Jihoon yang ada disebelahnya.

"hm.. apa ji?"

"uhmm.. tidak jadi" Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Namun, setelahnya Wonwoo kembali mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"won" Wonwoo kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada Jihoon.

"apalagi ji?"

"bolehkah aku ikut kerumahmu hari ini?" Jihoon bertanya sambil mengeluarkan tatapan anak kucingnya yang membuat Wonwoo merasa tidak tega.

"bukankah kau masih ada kelas buat besok dan lusa ji? Kenapa malah mau ikut denganku?"

"aku hanya merindukan eomma jeon dan yoongi-hyung, boleh ya.. ya..ya.."

"kau tak ingin membolos kelas besok kan ji?" Mata Wonwoo menyipit curiga. Jihoon menghela nafas kasar.

"huh.. aku bisa menulis surat ijin untuk besok kok, apa susahnya?"

"terserah kau saja, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak membolos"

"aku mengerti wonie"

"kau bisa ikut denganku hari ini, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau kena hukuman atau sebagainya karena tak masuk kelas dan membuat nilai sempurnamu itu menurun, dan juga membuat Eomma Lee mengamuk melihat nilaimu"

"roger jeon-sshi -" Woozi membuat gestur hormat pada Wonwoo.

"-lagi pula nilaiku tidak akan seburuk itu jika hanya dalam dua hari aku tak mengikuti kelas jeon-sshi"

CTAK

"aw.. itu sakit jeon" jihoon mengusap pelan dahinya yang terkena sentilan maut Wonwoo.

"itu pelan Lee, tak akan sampai sesakit itu"

"kau saja yang kelebihan tenaga jeon, padahal kurus kerempeng seperti lidi"

"jangan mulai menghinaku ji" Wonwoo agak sedikit kesal dengan Jihoon yang menyebutnya kerempeng seperti lidi.

"aku tak menghinamu, itu kenyataan" Saat wonwoo ingin mengeluarkan serangan sentilannya yang kedua kalinya, Jihoon sudah berlari pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo di kantin fakultas.

"KAU.. hey Pendek! kemari kau kesini! jangan lari!" Akhirnya Jihoon dan Wonwoo berlarian seperti anak kecil mengelilingi kantin dan membuat sebagian dari orang yang berada disana memperhatikan mereka, namun sebagian lainnya merasa maklum dengan dua orang itu.

(0)

"mom, serius nih dengan isi perjanjiannya, nda mau diubah gitu" Tae mengeluarkan lagi tatapan puppy eyes nya untuk menggoyahkan ketetapan sang mommy tercinta.

"tetap tae, dan jangan protes astaga hari ini kau cerewet sekali, Mingyu saja hanya diam daritadi dan menerima perjanjian yang sudah mommy buat." sang Mommy tetap keukuh dengan perjanjian yang sudah ia tulis untuk kedua anaknya itu.

"Itukan demi kebaikan masa depan tae mom"

"mommy lebih tau tentang yang terbaik buat masa depanmu Tae, mom yakin kau tak akan menyesal dengan pilihan mommy, percayalah."

"ok mom aku mengerti" akhirnya Taehyung menyerah untuk menentang keputusan sang Mommy.

"karena kalian berdua sudah menandatangani dan setuju dengan persyaratan mommy, semua fasilitasnya akan mommy kembalikan sesuai dengan perjanjian."

"Dan... kalian tau kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan setelah ini" Duo Kim mengangguk mengerti.

"yes Mom"

"Anak pintar" Sang Mommy duduk diantara kedua anak tampannya itu dan mengusap sayang kedua kepala anaknya, lalu sang mommy memeluk erat keduanya yang bahkan sudah sangat besar dipelukannya itu.

"Mommy sayang kalian berdua" Nyonya Kim mencium kening kedua anaknya bergantian.

"Mingyu juga sayang Mommy" Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Mommy.

"Tae juga sayang Mommy, sangat sangat sayang. Jadi, jangan lepaskan pelukan Mommy, Tae... sangat menyukainya." Nyonya Kim tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan putra pertamanya itu dan kembali mencium kening taehyung pelan tapi penuh dengan kasih sayang.

(seketika pen jadi nyonya Kim :'v biar bisa dipeluk duo Kim XD )

(0)

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya, siap- WONWOO-HYUNG!" tak sempat menghindar dari pelukan maut adik kesayangannya itu memungkinkan tulang-tulang rapuh yang ada ditubuh Wonwoo remuk karena pelukan adiknya sangat sangat dan benar-benar erat.

"ju-jungkook a-aku tak bi-bisa bernafas..." Wonwoo sudah mulai menggap-menggap menggapai oksigen karena pasokan udaranya yang mulai menipis.

"lepaskan dia buntal, dia tak bisa bernafas dengan baik karena pelukan mautmu itu" Yoongi muncul entah dari mana langsung menarik kerah baju belakang jungkook dan membuat jungkook sedikit tertarik dan membuat Wonwoo bisa bernafas cukup lega.

"terima kasih Yoongi-hyung uhuk uhuk" Wonwoo berterima kasih pada Yoongi yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Hyung kenapa memanggilku buntal" Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan membuat pipi sebesar bakpaonya itu membesar seperti balon.

"kau kan memang buntal kook, terimalah kenyataan" terkadang kata-kata Yoongi cukup pedas dan tepat sasaran.

"Yoongi-hyung" yoongi sedikit menaikkan alisnya bertanya-tanya siapa yang memanggilnya karena ketutupan tubuh jungkook yang masih saja berada didepan pintu padahal badannya kan buntal, yang pasti akan menghalangi orang mungil disamping Wonwoo yang sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi.

"minggir kelinci buntal, kau menghalangi pintu masuknya. Biarkan wonwoo masuk"

"mulutmu pedas sekali sih hyung, pantas saja kau masih jomblo sampai sekarang padahal kan kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah"

CTAKK

"minggir kubilang, dan jangan berucap yang aneh-aneh lagi" Akhirnya jungkook mengalah dan minggir dari pintu masuk sambil mengusap kepala kesayangannya yang baru saja terkena hantaman manis dari Yoongi serta membiarkan hyung nya itu masuk bersama orang mungil yang mirip sekali dengan Yoongi-hyung nya itu.

"eh- jihoon-hyung juga ikut" E-eh sejak kapan Jihoon-hyung ada disana, sepertinya tadi jungkook terlalu fokus pada Wonwoo dan melupakan ada orang lain disana.

"kau kira aku apa, hiasan ornamen pintu rumahmu gitu! " Jawab Jihoon dengan ketusnya, bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip, sifat Jihoon dengan Yoongi memang sebelas duabelas.

"maaf hyung" Jungkook membuat wajah sedihnya menatap Jihoon.

"Woozi" Yoongi memanggil Jihoon dan Jihoon tentu saja langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoongi.

"jangan panggil aku Woozi hyung, panggil jihoon saja" Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

"Studio"

"Of course" dengan berakhirnya percakapan singkat itu, bisa dipastikan Yoongi dan Jihoon akan berada dalam satu kamar malam ini ditemani alat-alat studio dan semacamnya itu.

"ingin bertemu eomma hyung"

"tentu saja, ini bawakan tasku" wonwoo menyerahkan tasnya pada Jungkook dan dia menggeret kopernya masuk.

"Wonie, selamat datang kerumah sayang" Nyonya Jeon dengan semangat langsung memeluk anak sulungnya itu.

"Aku pulang Eomma" Wonwoo balas memeluk nyonya Jeon dengan erat.

"bagaimana kuliahmu sayang?" Nyonya Jeon Melepaskan pelukannya, Namun menggenggam erat kedua lengan anaknya dengan semangat.

"baik-baik saja Eomma" Wonwoo tersenyum lembut melihat Eommanya yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat.

"Begitukah? Jadi berapa lama kau akan disini?"

"hmm mungkin hanya dua hari Eomma, aku masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku" wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan nada yang agak sedih.

"baiklah. Sekarang kekamar, mandi, dan istirahat. Eomma akan memanggilmu jika makan malamnya sudah siap, kau pasti lelah dalam perjalanan kesini kan sayang" Eomma Jeon Mengusap pelan pipi Wonwoo.

"aku tidak selelah itu Eomma, baiklah aku akan kekamar. Aku sayang Eomma" Wonwoo mencium lembut pipi Eomma nya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Jungkook bantu Eomma masak makan malam bersama Bibi Shin ya sayang, setelah kau membantu hyungmu!"

"baik Eomma!" Jungkook berteriak menjawab ucapan Eommanya dan berlalu pergi mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah mendahuluinya pergi kekamar.

(0)

"Wonwoo, tolong panggilkan Yoongi dan Jihoon untuk makan malam yah" Ucap Nyonya Jeon dari arah dapur.

"baik Eomma" Wonwoo beranjak dari sofa rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar kakak sepupunya itu yang berada dilantai dua rumah mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yoongi-hyung Jihoon makan malamnya sudah siap"

TOK TOK TOK

"cepatlah Turun kebawah" Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Kamar itu karena merasa percuma karena pemilik kamar sama sekali tak meresponnya.

"Eomma, Yoongi-hyung dan Jihoon tak merespon apa-apa"

"Ya sudah, nanti kalau tidak turun juga, antarkan saja makan malamnya kekamar mereka yah Wonie dibantu jungkook tentu saja" Wonwoo dan Jungkook mengangguk mendengar ucapan Eomma mereka.

"Eomma, dimana appa?" Wonwoo bertanya disela-sela makan malamnya.

"hmm.. Dia sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota, mungkin besok akan pulang, kau rindu dengan appa Wonie?"

"ya Eomma, aku sudah lama tak melihat kalian berdua karena aku selalu tinggal di asrama kampus dan jarang pulang kerumah akhir-akhir ini untuk melihat Eomma, jungkook juga baru pulang dari Jepang. Eomma pasti kesepian tanpa kami berdua dan juga Appa yang sering bekerja diluar kota, Walaupun Yoongi-hyung juga tinggal disini kan dia tetap harus bekerja dari pagi sampai sore."

"Eomma sudah mengerti akan itu Wonie, biasanya Eomma akan main kerumah teman Eomma atau teman-teman Eomma yang berkunjung kesini. Jadi eomma tak terlalu merasa kesepian disini. Yah, walaupun memang rasanya sangat sepi sekali dirumah tanpa kalian semua." Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lembut diakhir ucapannya.

"Eomma membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah karena sekolah dijepang dan membuat Eomma kesepian disini" Jungkook membuat wajah sedihnya dan kemungkinan dia akan menangis setelahnya. Jungkook itu sebenarnya cengeng, hanya saja dia akan menunjukkannya pada orang terdekatnya saja.

Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memeluk orang yang telah melahirkannya itu, diikuti jungkook setelahnya.

"Wonwoo pasti tidak akan mengecewakan Eomma"

"Jungkook tak ingin membuat Eomma kesepian lagi, seharusnya Yoongi-hyung menikah saja dan segera memiliki anak, agar Eomma bisa bermain dengan anak Yoongi-hyung. Yoongi-hyung sih kasar dan judes jadi tidak ada yang mau kan" Jungkook berucap dengan polosnya dan tiba-tiba saja dari belakang seseorang memukul kepalanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah" Yoongi datang diikuti Jihoon dibelakangnya. Sepertinya Yoongi memiliki semacam kekuatan spiritual untuk berpindah kemana saja tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"EOMMA... Yoongi-hyung memukul kepalaku!" Jungkook merengek manja pada Eomma kesayangannya dengan perbuatan Yoongi yang baru saja memukul belakang kepalanya.

"itu salahmu sendiri gendut, salahmu karena mengatai Yoongi-hyung dari belakang" Wonwoo berkata dengan judesnya dan malah menambah cubitannya pada pipi gempil Jungkook.

"EOMMA marahi Wonwoo-hyung juga! Huwee.. Eomma... " Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ayo Jihoonie dimakan makanannya... abaikan saja Jungkook dia memang sedang dalam masa manjanya" Eomma Jeon tersenyum pada Jihoon dan tentu saja Jihoon balas tersenyum pada orang yang sudah memang ia anggap Ibu sendiri sejak ia dan Wonwoo masih kecil.

Sungguh keluarga yang menyenangkan.

(0)

 **A weeks later**

"Seperti biasa aku terlihat tampan dimana pun dan kapan pun" Mingyu sedang bercermin didepan sebuah kaca besar setinggi dua meter didepannya yang dengan jelas menampakkan seluruh tubuh Mingyu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Ok sempurna" Mingyu memebenarkan kerah kemeja putihnya dan pergi dari kamarnya dengan menenteng sebuah tas disebelah lengannya.

TAP TAP TAP

"Pagi Mommy ku yang paling cantik" Mingyu berjalan menghampiri sang Mommy yang sedang minum teh dengan khidmat nya dan mencium kedua pipi sang Mommy bergantian.

"Pagi anak Mommy yang paling tampan, sudah siap dengan hari pertamamu kekampus?"

"Tentu saja Mommy, tak lihat aku sudah tampan begini apa" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya didepan sang Mommy.

"Omo.. anak Mommy kadar percaya dirinya tinggi sekali sepertinya, mengingatkan Mommy pada seseorang dimasa mudanya"

"Sepertinya Mingyu tau itu siapa Mom, Daddy kan?"

"Uhmm.. kalau mommy bilang bukan Daddy mu bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Mom, siapa lagi yang kadar PeDe nya melebihi antariksa selain Daddy" Mingyu mendecakkan kesal lidahnya jika sudah membicarakan Daddy nya itu.

"hahaha... kalian bertiga kan mirip jika sudah membicarakan ketampanan, sepertinya kita bisa menjadi keluarga terlalu tampan seperti komik sebelah(?)"

"Mommy suka sekali bercanda sih, Ya sudah Mingyu akan berangkat ke kampus dulu"

"barang-barangmu sayang?"

"Nanti akan diantarkan, tenang saja Mommy"

"Apa kau satu asrama dengan Taehyung, gyu?"

"sepertinya tidak Mom, aku mendapat asrama Moon. Taehyung-hyung kan mendapat Asrama Sun" Nyonya Kim mengangguk mengerti.

"jika ada masalah di Kampus langsung telepon Mommy atau Daddy saja yah. Bisa diatur semuanya"

"Mommy tidak akan menggusur tempat kuliahku kan?" Nyonya Kim menggeplak sayang kepala anak bungsunya yang membuatnya kesal karena kebodohannya.

"tentu tidak sayang, kau kira berapa biaya yang harus Daddymu keluarkan untuk membangun Universitas itu Hah?! itu bangunan milik keluarga Kim, dasar bodoh"

"Maaf Mom, Mingyu lupa.. hehe-"

"sudah berangkat sana, awas kau bolos bolos kelas, kugantung kau dipohon tetangga sebelah"

"Iya Mom, aku pergi sekarang, bye Mom" Mingyu kembali mencium pipi sang Mommy dan pergi berlari menuju mobil kesayangannya.

(0)

 **Jungkook POV**

Hari ini aku akan berkuliah ditempat yang sama dengan Wonwoo-hyung, yah walaupun berbeda jurusan. Aku diterima dalam jurusan Seni sedangkan Wonwoo-hyung berada di Jurusan Sains, yang banyak terdapat orang cerdas disana, aku tak suka pelajaran menghitung asal kalian tau.

Sekarang aku berada dimobil yang sedang dibawa oleh supir keluargaku, Aku akan kuliah dengan sistem Asrama bagi murid tahun pertama, kalau yang seperti Wonwoo-hyung sudah diperbolehkan untuk tinggal diasrama lagi atau ingin pulang kerumah masing-masing. Namun, kata Wonwoo-hyung lebih banyak yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal di asrama karena memudahkan untuk pergi ke fakultas dan tentu saja tidak akan terlambat kelas pagi jika kita tinggal di asrama.

CKITT

"Sudah sampai tuan muda Jungkook" Aku tidak sadar jika mobil yang kutumpangi telah berhenti berjalan.

"Oh.. baiklah"

 **Jungkook POV END**

Jungkook turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki Asramanya, kesan pertama Jungkook untuk asrama nya dalah besar dan mewah. Pantas saja jika bersekolah disini memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

"Tuan, semua barangnya sudah saya taruh dikamar asrama anda."

"baiklah, terima kasih Paman" Jungkook membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada orang suruhan Eommanya itu.

Jungkook berjalan pelan memasuki Asramanya sambil melihat kearah sekitar.

"Pindahan saja dibantu oleh orang suruhan, oh tuan muda" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya pada orang berpakaian olahraga yang baru saja keluar dari Asrama.

"kau berbicara padaku?" Jungkook bertanya dengan polosnya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"memang ada lagi orang disini selain kau?" Tanya orang itu sarcastic. Jungkook melihat sekitar dan pandangannya jatuh pada seekor kucing berwarna hitam putih yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Itu ada kucing, mungkin saja kau berbicara pada kucing itu" Jungkook menunjuk seekor kucing yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Kau aneh" Jungkook mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"Kau yang aneh sialan" jungkook berlalu dari hadapan orang itu.

"hey.. kau menarik, siapa namamu anak baru?"

"bukan urusanmu" Orang itu menyeringai.

"akan kuingat kau... semok, bokong yang bagus ngomong-ngomong" Orang itu tambah menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya sensual. Dahi Jungkook berkedut kesal.

"Dasar orang Mesum aneh"

"Taehyung, namaku Kim taehyung manis. Siapa namamu?" Taehyung terseyum setelah mengatakan namanya pada Jungkook.

"pergi sana" Jungkook Berucap dengan ketus.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu manis, lihat saja nanti"

"DASAR ORANG GILA!" Jungkook langsung berlari menuju kamar asramanya meninggalkan Taehyung yang terseyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

"salam kenal juga manis" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook dan pergi berlari menuju lapangan Basket setelahnya.

(0)

 **TBC**

Yeayy VKOOK akhirnya bertemu :v Maaf Meanie nya belum ketemu nih XD

Maaf ya Cuma bisa apdet setiap dua minggu sekali karena hp hozie rusak dan semua file ff buatan Hozie ada didalamnya, jadi mau gak mau harus nulis ulang ceritanya lewat laptop :" dan aku gak bisa sering-sering apdet ini karena banyak tugas sekolah. Mohon pengertiannya :*

Terimakasih semua yang udah follow,fav,and review :3

Ada yang penasaran ama Nyonya Kim :3, sebenarnya Tae udah ngasih Clue di previous chapter kalo muka mommy nya itu mirip ama dia, siapa lagi kalo bukan -uhukbaekuhukhyunuhuk- hehe-

Review please, aku suka ngeliat review kalian tau ;)

-GWOXXN Hozie-


	3. Chapter 3

**MAIN PAIR**

 **VKOOK AND MEANIE**

 **WARN:**

Yaoi, bxb, tak sesuai EYD dll

 **DLDR!!**

reader-deul, menurut kalian ff ini mau naik rated apa gak? Soalnya aku mikirin next chap nya kemungkinan banyak kata-kata kasar,umpatan, dan perilaku mesumnya (pasti duo kim). Review ya mau naik apa gak rated nya? Mungkin bisa sekalian dibuat enceh ;)/plak (digampar wonwoo sama jungkook)

 **-HAPPY READING-**

"Hah..." Jungkook menghempaskan tubuh bongsornya keatas kasur kamar asramanya sesaat setelah dia sampai disana.

CLING

Terdengar bunyi pesan masuk yang berasal dari ponsel Jungkook.

 **Flat-hyung**

"Uh.. kenapa Wonwoo-hyung mengirimiku pesan?"

Bunny, nanti sore akan ada acara pembukaan untuk mahasiswa baru, jangan sampai terlambat (aku hanya mengingatkanmu). Dan jangan lupa untuk mengirimiku pesan jika kau sudah siap pergi, aku akan menjemputmu. Dan satu lagi JANGAN menggunakan celana terlalu ketat dan mengekspos bokongmu yang bulat pepat itu _-". Sampai jumpa nanti sore.

 **To: Flat-hyung**

Hyung astagay bulat pepat_-". Plis bokong kookie itu bulat mulus dan padat macam bakpao. Tak seperti milik hyung yang terlihat tepos dari jauh itu :'D

.Jungkook tertawa keras saat mengatai Wonwoo lewat sebuah pesan. Dasar adik durhaka_-" .

 **Flat-hyung**

Ok fine, kalau gitu nanti sore jalan kaki dari asrama sampai Aula utama yah. Itung-itung nguras lemak. Bye.

 **To: Flat-hyung**

Yah hyung :" kookie kan becanda. Jangan bapeuru dong hyung, nanti kalo kookie diculik pas jalan kaki gimana? :"

 **Flat-hyung**

Bodo

 **To: Flat-hyung**

YAH.. WONWOOO-HYUNGG. HYUNGKU YANG PALING CANCIE. NOOOO. HYUNGGGGGGGG!!!! PLEASU :"""

 **To: Flat-hyung**

Hyung kok pesan Kookie gak dibaca sih :"

 **Flat-hyung**

xxxx

 **To: Flat-hyung**

Hyung kok balesnya cuma itu sih :")

 **To: Flat-hyung**

Hyung kemanakah engkau pergi :")

Aku sulit mencari :")

Owowowooo...

Nanti Dn nya kookie ganti deh :")

Ok fiks dikacangin :') kookie rapopo.

(0)

Mingyu sudah sampai dikamar asramanya. Karena ini sudah mulai sore dan akan ada acara pembukaan untuk mahasiswa baru di aula utama. Mingyu langsung saja menyiapkan diri dan pergi bergegas menuju aula utama walaupun acaranya baru dimulai sekitar 1-2 jam kedepan.

Tak butuh lama bagi Mingyu untuk bersiap-siap karena menurutnya dia sudah tampan disetiap waktu.

Mingyu menaiki mobil kesayangannya yang merupakan salah satu dari mobil termewah didunia.(Holkay mah bebas 8))

Mingyu merasa dia ingin mampir kekantin dulu sebelum acara pembukaan dimulai, dan biasanya acara pembukaan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, Dan sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau dia lapar atau haus ditengah acara pembukaan kan.

Sebenarnya hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk sampai di aula utama dengan menggunakan kendaraan. Beda lagi kalau jalan kaki, mungkin nyampe hampir 15-20 menitan.

Mingyu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari mobilnya. Biasa orang tampan, jadi mendapat lumayan banyak perhatian dari orang-orang disana. Padahal Mingyu mahasiswa baru dan baru saja sampai dikampus ini kurang dari sejam yang lalu.

Dengan langkah yang dibilang cukup angkuh, Mingyu menghiraukan ucapan orang-orang yang mengatakan ia tampan, tinggi dan sebagainya.

Mingyu memasuki kantin yang sepertinya tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang dari fakultas sains dan seni, karena terlihat dari warna almamater yang mereka kenakan berwarna Biru langit untuk sains dan kuning cerah untuk seni.

Mingyu melihat kesekitar kira-kira apa saja yang bisa dia dapatkan dikantin ini.

Dan netranya tertuju pada satu stand kantin yang menjual ice coffe, mingyu ingin membelinya karena hari ini matahati terasa lumayan menyengat kulit. Dan ice coffe adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Bibi tolong americano icenya satu"

"Ah maaf, tadi ada yang sudah memesan Americano ice nya duluan, dan ini stock yang terakhir untuk hari ini." ucap bibi penjualnya.

"Tidak bisakah aku yang mendapatkannya bibi? Aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat kalau bibi mau, bagaimana?" Tawar Mingyu. Bibi penjual itu merasa bimbang dan bingung sekarang.

"Uhmm..."

"Ayolah bi, Bibi jarang mendapatkan pembeli setampan aku yang ingin membelinya dua kali lipat dari harga biasa kan?"

Mingyu sangat ingin minum americano saat ini juga entah kenapa. Dan dikantin ini hanya bibi ini yang menjual ice coffe.

Lagipula orang itu belum mengambilnya kan.

"Uhmm Baikla-"

"Bibi, Americano yang sudah kupesan mana?sudah jadi?" Ucapan bibi itu terpotong karena seseorang.

"Ah! iya sudah jadi, ini Wonwoo-ya" Bibi itu menyerahkan Americano ice nya pada seserorang berwajah datar menurut Mingyu.

"Ap- hey itu milikku!" Ucap Mingyu.

"Apa?ini" Wonwoo menunjuk Americano ice ditangannya.

"Tentu saja itu, astaga"

"Aku membayarnya duluan asal kau tau"

"Aku akan membayar dua kali lipat jika kau ingin memberikan Americano ice itu padaku" tawar Mingyu.

"Heh.. 10 kali lipat dan kita deal" ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin memerasku yah?"

"kau duluan yang melakukan penawaran bukan? 10 kali lipat atau tidak sama sekali? Kalau cuma 2 kali lipat sih aku bisa beli lagi dikantin fakultas lain" Wonwoo ingin meminum nikmat Americano ice yang dibelinya.

"Hey kalau kau meminum itu, aku beli sisa gitu?" Wonwoo berhenti dari acara mencoba minumnya. Padahal ujung sedotan itu sudah menyentuh ujung bibir Wonwoo.

"Kau serius ingin mengganti 10 kali lipat gitu?"

"Hm.. nih ambil semua sekalian" Mingyu memberikan dompetnya pada Wonwoo. Lalu Mingyu merampas Americano ice yang ada ditangan Wonwoo. Dan meminumnya dengan tak sabaran. Secara tidak langsung mereka berciuman bukan? Tadi kan ujung sedotannya sudah nyentuh ujung bibir Wonwoo :D

"What the- kau mengeluarkan 500.000 won hanya untuk segelas Americano. Hey uang didompetmu terlalu banyak tau!"

"Apalagi.. kurang? Nih credit card sama ceknya ambil juga aja, nanti aku minta sama hyungku lagi." Mingyu dengan wajah songongnya memberikan credit card dan cek kepada Wonwoo yang bahkan tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

"F*ck Aku ndak butuh uang sebanyak ini Hobae sialan, nih ambil aja semua dompet, credit card, sama ceknya. Americanonya gratis. Kau sudah membuatku kesal!!" Wonwoo dengan kesal mengembalikan barang-barang Mingyu ketangannya, dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang membuatnya kesal. Baru saja kesalnya reda karena Jungkook tadi, malah ditambah lagi sama si tiang itu .

Mingyu menatap heran Wonwoo yang pergi berlalu begitu saja, dia gak suka nerima barang gratis, apalagi orangnya gak ikhlas gitu.

"Dia bilang aku Hobae?, berarti dia lebih senior dariku? Kukira seumuran atau lebih muda. Cantik cantik galak" ucap Mingyu sambil meminum Americanonya.

Sepertinya Wonwoo lagi PMS.

(0)

Jungkook baru saja sampai di aula utama dengan jalan kaki. Wonwoo benar-benar tak menjemputnya, jadi Jungkook harus berjalan kaki dan karena tak terlalu hapal jalan, dia harus mutar-mutar kesana kemari di kampus mereka yang bahkan lebih besar dari tiga lapangan sepakbola.

"Ji hah hoon hah-hyung" Merasa terpanggil, Jihoon mengalihkan atensinya pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa kepayahan seperti itu Jeon" Ucap Jihoon yang heran melihat peluh yang sangat banyak di wajah Jungkook.

"Wonwoo-hyung tak menjemputku dan aku juga belum hapal jalan. Jadi aku harus mutar-mutar buat nemuin aula ini" Karena merasa SEDIKIT kasihan pada Jungkook, Jihoon memberikan sebotol air mineral baru yang dibawanya pada Jungkook.

"Minumlah, karena kau juniorku di Fakultas seni. Aku yang akan menjagamu selama tidak ada Wonwoo disana"

"Wonwoo-hyung dimana memangnya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan bingung.

"Promosi sebagai anggota dewan siswa"

"Wonwoo-hyung jadi anggota dewan? Kok bisa?" Jihoon terseyum miring.

"Lihat saja nanti"

"Oh uhm baiklah"

(0)

Acara Pembukaan baru saja dimulai 30 menit yang lalu tapi sudah membuat semua mahasiswa baru yang ada disana bersemangat. Karena ini adalah yang mereka tunggu dari tadi.

Disana diatas panggung sudah berdiri semua anggota dewan siswa tahun lalu, yang siap untuk mengucapkan pidato dan mempertaruhkan kursi anggota dewannya pada siswa tahun ini. Siapa yang tak tergiur dengan kursi anggota dewan, yang dimana semua fasilitas disekolah ini bisa kau gunakan semaumu, dan mendapat uang bulanan dari ketua yayasan plus 3 keinginan yang akan diberikan pada setiap anggota dewan berdasarkan urutan kursinya. That's a heaven.

Kursi anggota dewan hanya ada 10. Cara memperebutkannya akan dijelaskan nanti.

Dan yang paling penting dari kursi 10 anggota dewan adalah title 'the next prince of University'.

Apakah kalian penasaran dengan orang yang mendapatkan title itu tahun lalu?

 **TBC**

gimana-gimana XD

Hooh Hozie agak lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Lelah hati karena Laptop lagi rusak :"

Kemaren Hp rusak harus nulis ulang di laptop, sekarang laptop rusak harus nulis ulang lagi di Hp. Ok fine, Hozie kuat Hozie rapopo :"

Review juseyo *

-semakin banyak review, semakin semangat Hozie buat lanjutin ff nya-

~GWOXXN Hozie~


	4. Chapter 4

Main pair

VKOOK and MEANIE

Warn:

Yaoi, bxb, tak sesuai EYD dll

DLDR!!

Thanks buat yang sudah review ;)

Aku seneng sama yang masih nunggu lanjutan ff ini. Thanks juga buat yang nge fav, follow, dan para silent reader sekalian ;))

-HAPPY READING-

Penyambutan Anggota dewan dimulai dengan pidato oleh ketua yayasan universitas mereka yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayah Mingyu sendiri. Pengenalan anggota dewan pun hanya dengan penyebutan nama tanpa gelar ataupun tingkatan kursi mereka, karena mencari tahu angka berapa kursi mereka adalah tugas seorang calon anggota dewan. Semakin banyak informasi yang diketahuinya, maka semakin besar pula kesempatan untuk menjadi anggota dewan.

apakah aku belum memberitahu bahwa Universitas ini hanya Khusus untuk Namja saja? Ya universitas ini hanya khusus namja atau boy atau pria. Yang dengan kata lain, tak ada mahasiswa perempuan di kampus ini.

(0)

"What the- orang yang tadi itu anggota dewan?" Mingyu menatap salah satu anggota dewan yang ada disana. Selain kakaknya re:Taehyung yang dengan angkuh berdiri disana, terdapat orang yang berhasil mendapatkan atensi seorang Kim Mingyu, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang memberikannya Americano dengan tidak ikhlas tadi aka Jeon Wonwoo.

"Omo..pffttt Wonwoo-hyung terlihat paling cantik diantara semua pria yang ada disana" Jungkook merasa antara kagum dan ingin tertawa melihat kakaknya yang saat ini berdiri diatas sana dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam andalannya.

"Seharusnya Wonwoo-hyung menjadi the prince(ss) of University saja pfftt... eh- wait, orang mesum aneh yang tadi? Dia anggota dewan?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"-huh apa bagusnya wajah seperti itu? Okean muka kookie lah kemana-mana" Ucap Jungkook dengan narsisnya. Jungkook tak ingin mengakui bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung memiliki wajah yang tampan dan mempesona. Sepertinya Jungkook terkena virus Tsunderenya Wonwoo dan Yoongi plus jihoon.

(0)

Acara pembukaan mahasiswa baru itu berakhir tepat saat langit telah berubah menjadi gelap.

"Jungkook"

Jungkook merasa ada yang baru saja memanggilnya. Namun dia tak melihat orang yang memanggilnya tersebut, karena banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang didepannya.

"Jungkook" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat ada seorang pria yang sepertinya mencoba memanggilnya tadi sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Hai kookie, kita berjumpa lagi"pria itu tersenyum kepada Jungkook. Jungkook terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Uhm... AH! YA!!" Jungkook hampir membuat anak orang serangan jantung karena ucapannya yang tiba-tiba.

"aku ingat, namamu yugyoo" Orang itu langsung cemberut mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Bukan Yugyoo tapi yugyeom"

"Aku hanya bercanda gyeomie" Jungkook tertawa sampai memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Iya bunny kook yang paling embul" Yugyeom mencubit gemas pipi bulat Jungkook.

Plak

"Jangan sentuh kookie" Wonwoo datang dan langsung mengamankan adiknya itu dalam pelukannya.

"Hyunggg!!" Rengek Jungkook.

"Apa?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan datar.

"Ish tidak sopan, dia gyeomie. Masa hyung lupa sih"

"Siapa itu Gyeomie??" Ucap Wonwoo dengan polosnya.

"Tetangga depan rumah kita dulu pas masih sekolah dasar, hyung lupa?" Ucap Jungkook. Wonwoo tampak sedang berpikir.

"Oh! Bocah tengil waktu itu" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yugyeom.

"Heh bocah tengil, kau masih berhutang padaku kan" Wonwoo berucap dengan judesnya.

"A-ah yang mana yah h-hyung aku lupa?" Tubuh Yugyeom mulai keringat dingin sekarang.

"Utang ciki pas sd sekarang bayar, kau kan sudah punya banyak duit. Sama semua buku komik pas sd yang lupa dibalikin juga, jangan lupa sama Game consol yang pas itu dirusakin dan koleksi kaset punyaku dulu juga balikin semuanya" Wonwoo memberikan tangannya didepan wajah Yugyeom.

"Ayo cepat"

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Setelah ketiganya terdiam beberapa menit akhirnya Yugyeom membuka suara.

"O-ouh utang jaman sd kenapa masih diingat sih hyung? Kirain utang apaan, bikin was-was aja sih" Yugyeom dibuat heran pada tingkah Wonwoo. Dan Jungkook yang hanya menatap bingung keduanya dalam diam.

"Utang itu dibawa sampe mati, gue males kalo nanti gue udah mati malah nyariin elo buat bayar utang, gara-gara gue gak ikhlas"

"Emang Yugyeom pernah utang ciki yah sama hyung? Kok Kookie gak tau sih?"

"Pernah pas appa-eomma nya yugyeom pergi keluar kota dan Yugyeom dititipin dirumah pas kita masih sekolah dasar. Kan Yugyeom nakal banget dulu, uang yang seharusnya dia gunain buat beli ciki selama seminggu malah dibeliin mobil mainan di ahjusshi penjual mainan"

"Astaga hyung. Nih aku ganti pake uang aja yah, kalau kurang besok kutraktir Americano deh. Please, jangan bongkar aib Yugyeom pas masih kecil hyung" Wonwoo mengambil uang yang diberikan oleh Yugyeom.

"Sekalian sama makanannya juga yah gyeom" Ucap Wonwoo dengan tak tau dirinya.

"Iya hyung" Wonwoo tersenyum dengan manisnya mendengar ucapan Yugyeom dan malah membuat Yugyeom salting sendiri.

"Thanks Yugyeom"

'Kaka ade sama aja manisnya' -Yg to duo jeon 2k17

(0)

Mingyu terus mengikuti langkah Taehyung kemana pun dia pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gyu?"

"Mengikutimu hyung" Taehyung menghela nafas lelah.

"Untuk?"

"Mencari tau cara menjadi anggota dewan dan membuatku menjadi the prince di kampus ini" Ucap Mingyu dengan lancarnya.

"Oh.."

"Hanya 'Oh' saja hyung?"

"Memangnya kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

"Menjawab seperti ini 'begitukah gyu, kalau begitu akan kuberitahu cara mudah untuk menjadi anggota dewan'. Huh! hyung gak asik nih!" Seru Mingyu didepan Taehyung.

"Mudah saja kok cara menjadi anggota dewan, dan karena kau adikku..." Mingyu sudah berharap pada apa yang akan diucapkan Taehyung.

"Aku akan membuat persyaratan yang susah untukmu. Hahaha.." Rasa Semangat yang tadi muncul pada diri Mingyu seketika hilang diterbangkan angin. Taehyung pergi sambil terus mentertawakan Mingyu.

"HYUNG PELIT, DASAR ALIEN BULUK, UNTUNG KAU KAKAKKU!!" teriak Mingyu, yang untungnya keadaan kampusnya cukup sepi didaerah itu dan Mingyu tidak akan dipandang mengganggu ketenangan orang lain saat itu.

Taehyung berbalik dan menatap Mingyu yang seperti sedang mengeluarkan beberapa sumpah serapahnya.

"Hey Gyu" Panggil Taehyung.

"EUNGG!!" Jawab Mingyu dengan Judes dan seperti merajuk.

"Ayo kita pergi minum, aku yang teraktir" Seketika wajah Mingyu berubah ceria. Mingyu sangat mudah disogok dengan yang gratisan.

"Plus Ramyun dan Kimbab aku ikut"

"Call! Ayo cepat jalan atau kutinggal"

"ROGER HYUNG!!" Mingyu dengan cepat menyamai langkah kaki Taehyung yang sebenarnya cukup santai untuk seseorang yang meminta untuk berjalan dengan cepat. Dan tentu saja Mingyu dengan mudah menyamai langkah kaki hyungnya, karena walau bagaimana pun Mingyu lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari hyungnya ini. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dan sesekali tertawa karena lelucon Mingyu yang terdengar garing ditelinga Taehyung.

(0)

Keesokan harinya kegiatan kampus berjalan dengan lancar.

"Hyung.." Jungkook tiba-tiba saja menghampiri dan duduk didepan Wonwoo yang sedang sendirian dikantin fakultasnya sambil membaca novel.

"Apa kook?"

"Yugyeom terus saja mengikutiku dari kemarin"

"Mungkin dia naksir sama kamu" Jungkook cemberut mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Ish hyung seriusan.."

"Aku juga sedang serius" Wonwoo berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku novelnya.

"Serius dengan ucapanmu yang barusan?"

"Serius membaca novel ini tentu saja"

"Huh!!" Jungkook mendengus.

"Hyung"

"Hmm.." Wonwoo berdehem pelan menanggapi ucapan Jungkook.

"Apa hyung melihat Yugyeom dibelakangku?" Wonwoo mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya dari buku novelnya.

"Jarak 3 bangku dari kita, dipojok paling kanan" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Wonwoo kembali terfokus pada novelnya.

"Tuh kan apa kubilang"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tau"

"Kalau begitu abaikan saja"

"Diabaikan? Kasian dong hyung kalo gak ditegur atau disapa pas ketemu, kan udah kenal dari kecil" Wonwoo menandai halaman terakhir yang dibacanya dan menutup novelnya itu.

"Maksudnya, jika kau memang tak suka ya abaikan aja apa yang dia lakukan padamu, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak menyapa atau menegurnya saat bertemu kook" Jungkook jadi tambah bingung dengan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Jadi aku harus membiarkan saja jika Yugyeom terus saja mengikutiku dari asrama ke fakultas maupun dari asrama ke kantin gitu?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau kau tak nyaman dengan itu, kau bisa bilang padanya. Dia pasti mengerti"

"Ok akan kulakukan, thanks hyung. Btw, Yugyeom sudah meneraktirmu hyung?"

"Ah! Untung saja kau ingatkan tadi"

"Jadi hyung lupa ya_-"

"Iya" Wonwoo menjawab dengan polosnya.

Saat sedang asiknya kedua jeon itu bercerita dan bercanda, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang duduk disebelah Jungkook.

"Hai manis, kita bertemu lagi" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kirinya.

"KAU!!" Jungkook menunjuk orang disampingnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Kau kenal Taehyung, kook?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil menunjuk Taehyung dengan wajah bingungnya. Taehyung memandang Wonwoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Taehyung-sunbae, Cantik" Wajah Wonwoo langsung berubah datar, sedatar jalan tol bebas hambatan pas mau mudik.

"Hyung orang ini pernah berucap yang tidak-tidak tentang bokongku" Rengek Jungkook pada Wonwoo.

"Aku tak berucap hal yang tidak-tidak, aku hanya bilang kalau kau punya bokong yang bagus, manis." Taehyung berucap sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook jadi berubah sepet kayak mangga muda.

"OH... apa kau bilang tadi Taehyung-sunbae? Hah?! Kau bilang apa padaku tadi?? Walaupun kau lebih tua dariku, lihat saja jika kau berani dekat-dekat dengan Jungkook" Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan tatapan mematikannya yang siap membolongi kepala siapa saja.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mendekatinya, calon kaka ipar?" Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya menggenggam tangan mulus Jungkook dan mengecupnya pelan. Wajah Jungkook sudah berwarna merah padam hingga ketelinga sesaat setelah Taehyung melakukan itu.

Wonwoo langsung menarik kuat Jungkook dari jangkauan Taehyung dan mengamankannya disebelah Wonwoo, Jaga-jaga jika Taehyung melakukan macam-macam lagi.

Gak macam macam kok won, cuma satu macam aja -kth

Tatapan Wonwoo benar-benar sudah siap membolongi kepala orang, sungguh amarah Wonwoo berada pada puncaknya saat ini. Bisa dikatakan Wonwoo cukup sensitif dan posesif terhadap Jungkook.

" **Kim Taehyung-sunbaenim** , jika kau mendekati adikku , aku akan menendang ' **adikmu** ' yang dibawah itu sampai 'dia' tak sanggup berdiri lagi dan bisa kupastikan 'dia' **kupotong** dan kuberi makan buaya sesaat setelah kau **mati** karena aku mencampur sianida diminumanmu"

GLEK

Serius deh Taehyung gak keringat dingin sekarang, disini cuma panas aja kok, seriusan Taehyung gak takut sama ancaman Wonwoo.

"Sa-santai Won, Aku gak bakalan macam-macam kok sama ademu yang manis ini"

'Tapi nyentuh dikit bolehlah' -kth

"Gimana mau santai kalo lu aja gak nyante"

"Yah mau gimana lagi ya kan, hehe" Taehyung ketawa dengan garing. Wajah Wonwoo kembali menjadi datar seperti biasanya. Karena tiba-tiba saja wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi dirinya yang cool dan serius dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik.

"Jeon, ini perintahku sebagai ketua dewan. Aku akan merubah peraturan pemilihan calon anggota dewan yang baru, Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang karena pemilihannya akan dilakukan 2 bulan lagi. Dengarkan dengan baik" Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan serius, karena ketuanya sedang berbicara sekarang.

"Setiap anggota dewan memiliki hak untuk memilih sendiri calon anggota dewan penggantinya, boleh dari fakultas yang berbeda. Dan untuk title 'prince' hanya akan dilakukan dengan voting suara terbanyak, dan semuanya bisa memiliki peluang untuk menjadi seorang 'prince'. Karena aku sudah mengubah peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa hanya kesepuluh anggota dewan yang berhak menyandang gelar 'prince' menjadi seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di university ini bisa menjadi 'prince' hanya dengan voting"

Taehyung menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang lebarnya pada Wonwoo yang dengan khusyuk mendengarkannya dari tadi.

"Aku mengerti ketua"

"Laksanakan, habis kelasmu berakhir hari ini kita akan rapat keanggotaan segera. Jangan telat, jika masih ada kelas kau bisa ijin atas namaku nanti"

"Ne".

Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi dan ingin kembali keruang khusus miliknya sendiri.

"Segera laporkan jika kau memiliki calon untuk penggantimu"

"Tentu ketua"

"Sampai bertemu lagi manis" Taehyung mengedipkan matanya kepada Jungkook. Dan melihat Taehyung yang kembali pada mode mesum dan gombalnya membuat Wonwoo tak segan-segan menendang tulang kering Taehyung sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oh! Astaga Won, tendanganmu dahsyat sekali"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya ketua" Wonwoo tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Bye sunbaenim" Wonwoo pergi diikuti dengan Jungkook yang setia mengekorinya sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang memandang Taehyung yang masih memegangi kakinya.

"Hyung mengerikan" Ucap Jungkook.

"Itu masih aku kook, belum Yoongi-hyung. Kuyakin Taehyung tinggal nama jika berhadapan dengan Yoongi-hyung"

"Aku tak ingin membayangkannya".

(0)

Wonwoo yakin Taehyung pasti akan memaksanya untuk membolos kelas dan datang tepat waktu untuk rapat keanggotaan. Seperti saat ini, Taehyung dari tadi tak berhenti menelponnya sampai-sampai dosennya menegurnya karena mengganggu pelajaran.

Ketua Sialan

Cepat datang Won, ini perintah.

Sial -jww

Mau tak mau Wonwoo ijin dengan dosennya bahwa dia akan mengikuti rapat dadakan yang dilakukan Taehyung.

KRIETT

"AH.. selamat datang Wonwoo-ya"

"Hmm.."

"Dingin seperti biasanya ya, apa kau habis ke kutub utara?"

"Diamlah Kwon, atau kurobek mulutmu sekarang juga dengan pisau lipat yang kubawa"

"Santai Won, kita masih membutuhkan makhluk sipit ini disini. Setelah dia meninggalkan kursinya, kau boleh membunuhnya sesukamu"

"Kau juga diamlah Park, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan orang bantet berisik sepertimu"

"Aku tak bantet, kau saja yang ketinggian"

Mereka semua mulai adu mulut dan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"Diam, rapat dimulai" Suara tegas Taehyung membuat semua yang ada disana hanya terfokus padanya.

"It's show time... kalian tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan kan"

"Mengerti ketua" Semua berucap dengan mantap.

"Good, lakukan seperti yang sudah kusampaikan kepada kalian, dan aku akan menunggu prosesnya. Jangan lupa arsip dan kirimkan semua profil dan datanya padaku"

"Siap Ketua"

"Hanya itu saja yang kusampaikan, kalian boleh bubar" Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi keruang TU diseberang ruang rapat.

"Hanya itu saja, huh gak asik ah.."

"Kau terlalu banyak bersenang-senang Soonyoung" Soonyoung mendengus tak suka.

"Aku tau itu Mark-Sunbae, tapi aku lebih suka metode Survival seperti tahun lalu"

"Itu terlalu beresiko, karena semuanya mencoba untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain"

"Seungcheol benar, kurasa metode kali ini lebih baik"

"Terserah saja, aku mengikuti apapun mau ketua, karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi mahasiswa biasa"

"Aku ingin memilih hobae dari fakultasku saja"

"Tumben, kukira kau akan memilihnya dari fakultas lain?"

"Aku tak ingin lelah mencari orang yang akan menggantikanku"

"Won kau ingin mencalonkan siapa?" Yang dipanggil namanya menngalihkan pandangannya dari telepon pintarnya.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya"

"Ah! Aku lupa bertanya pada ketua, kita boleh memilih lebih dari satu calon atau tidak?"

"Hah... Terserah kalian saja aku ingin balik kekelas"

"Kau gak asik Won, boloslah sesekali" Ucap Soonyoung.

BRAKK

"Dasar kompor" Ucap Seungcheol.

"Biar saja, dia memang terlalu rajin"

"Aku juga balik kekelas"

"Seingatku kau tak serajin itu?" Soonyoung mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"Ingin bertemu Jinan di fakultas sains"

"Oh mau modus toh, aku mengerti. Semangat Hanbin-ya semoga dapet semprotan ganas dari Jinan kesayanganmu"

"Mulutmu memang sialan yah Kwon"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya" Soonyoung menyeringai.

"Park, ayo temani aku kekantin. Seungcheol-hyung mau ikut?"

"Tidak usah, aku ingin balik ke asrama dulu sebentar"

"Ok baiklah, Mark-sunbae sama Jackson-Sunbae mau ikut juga?"

"Duluan saja"

"Ok, ayo Kwon"

"Sabar Park, aku tak akan hilang"

"Ah iya, Taeyong-sshi tak ingin ikut juga?"

"Aku tak lapar"

"Ok, mungkin lain kali. Ayo Park aku sudah lapar"

"Ya ya ya, sembarang kau saja lah."

(0)

 **TBC**

 **Coretan Author**

:

Gimana? Sudah dapat semua nama anggota dewannya? Udah ngerti dengan jalan ceritanya yang agak amburadul ini gak. Chap terpanjang yang kubuat :'))

Mungkin aku lama benget baru bisa update ini karena sibuk sekolah, makanya kubuat chap ini jadi lumayan panjang.

Aku gak bisa nyebut nama kalian semua yang udah review ff ini, tapi aku makasih banget. Terharu akutu :")

-GWOXXN Hozie-


	5. Chapter 5

Main pair

 **VKOOK AND MEANIE**

Warn:

 **Yaoi, bxb, tak sesuai EYD,dll**

 **DLDR!!**

Thanks buat yang sudah review ;)

 **-HAPPY READING-**

(0)

"Hyung"

"Apa kook?"

"Aku ingin ikut jadi anggota dewan juga boleh tidak?" Wonwoo menghentikan aktivitas membaca novelnya sebentar.

"Boleh saja, tapi aku tidak mau memberikan gelarku padamu" Jungkook langsung cemberut seketika.

"Lalu jika bukan dari hyung aku harus ke siapa?"

"Masih ada Seungcheol-hyung jika kau mau sih" Jungkook memanyunkan beberapa centi bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak ah.. Seugcheol-hyung tak asik, dia juga kerdus padahal sudah punya pacar"

"Mark-sunbae, Jackson-Sunbae, Taeyong-Sunbae, pilih saja yang kau mau" Ucap Wonwoo sambil melanjutkan bacaan nya yang tertunda.

"Aku tak kenal semua Sunbae itu hyung"

"Bagaimana dengan Soonyoung, kau bisa minta pada Jihoon jika ingin membuat orang itu mau mencalonkanmu"

"Memangnya apa hubungannya Soonyoung-sunbae dengan Jihoon-hyung?" Wonwoo menghentikan lagi acara membacanya.

"Kau tidak tau ya?" Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Soonyoung itu suka pada Jihoon, tapi selalu ditolak dengan ucapan pedasnya. Dan kau ingin tau apa yang lebih menarik?" Wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi serius. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya penuh keingintahuan.

"Sebenarnya Jihoon itu juga suka pada Soonyoung hanya saja dia itu terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Wajah Jihoon juga selalu merah saat aku membicarakan tentang Soonyoung didepannya" Mulut Jungkook membentuk huruf O setelah mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo.

"Hmm.. jadi begitu, tapi kalau Soonyoung-Sunbae sudah mendapatkan calon gimana?"

"Bilang saja pada Jihoon, Soonyoung itu selalu mengikuti apa kata Jihoon" Wonwoo berbicara dengan santainya.

"Kau bercanda hyung?"

"Kau tak lihat wajahku sekarang, aku sedang serius" Wonwoo menatap Jungkook beberapa detik.

"Bukankah wajahmu memang seperti itu setiap saat hyung?" Jungkook berucap dengan polosnya.

"Diamlah"

"Hyung, kalau aku minta dengan Taehyung-sunbae itu pasti langsung diberikan kan?" Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Mungkin"

(0)

"Tae, apa kau dengar akan ada dosen baru di fakultas seni?" Taehyung sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Oh! Dosen baru buat kelas musik ya, kenapa?"

"Aku melihat profilnya di ruang TU kemaren, dia masih sangat muda. Bahkan hanya berbeda dua tahun dariku" Taehyung menatap curiga Jimin yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau... Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan dosen baru itu?" Taehyung hanya menatap Jimin yang senyum-senyum macam orang gila didepannya.

"Dia cantik Tae"

"What?!" Taehyung tak habis pikir dengan orang didepannya ini.

"Dia juga manis Tae seperti gula" Taehyung hanya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum konyol yang sudah lama tak diperlihatkannya.

"Selamat berjuang kawan, kudengar dia itu sangat galak macam singa betina"

"Aku tak akan menyerah walaupun dia segalak singa Tae, itu berarti aku harus lebih berjuang lagi untuk mendapatkannya" Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini.

"Sepertinya kau memang se spesies dengan kwon sipit Soonyoung itu"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia Tae, dia itu jelek sedangkan aku tampan"

"Terserahmu sajalah, cepat habiskan makananmu sebentar lagi kelasmu akan dimulai kan"

"Uh Taehyung perhatian sekali denganku~" Taehyung mengeryit jijik.

"Menjauh dariku radius 1 km Park"

(0)

Wonwoo sangat ingin mengutuk dosen tua killer yang menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan seorang diri. Tak tahukah dosennya itu bahwa tubuh Wonwoo sangat kurus macam lidi dan malah menyuruhnya membawa buku yang setebal 5cm sendirian. Catat SENDIRIAN. Jika bukunya hanya 1 sih tidak masalah. Ini buku satu kelas harus dibawanya dan tidak ada anak dikelasnya yang dengan sukarela membantunya. Shit. Akan kucatat nama mereka semua kebuku hitamku yang bertuliskan Death Note.

"Mau kubantu?" Oh Thanks God, siapa orang yang dengan baik hatinya ingin membantu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tak bisa melihat orang didepannya karena pandangannya tertutupi oleh buku yang harus dibawanya.

"Oh tentu" Suara Wonwoo terdengar pelan karena dia menahan beban dikedua tangannya yang terlihat rapuh. Orang didepannya membawa sebagian buku yang ada ditangan Wonwoo.

"Terima kas- KAU!!" Wonwoo melotot melihat orang didepannya.

"Oh kita bertemu lagi Wonwoo-Sunbae, kau makin cantik saja ya"

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, berikan bukunya kembali" Mingyu menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Yakin nih.. Bahkan kau terlihat kesusahan membawanya tadi."

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu" Mingyu malah tersenyum menawan.

"Tak apa Sunbae, kau kan juga sudah bilang mau dibantu olehku tadi" Mingyu berjalan duluan menuju perpustakaan yang sebenarnya tinggal 10m lagi dari tempat Wonwoo berdiri.

"HEY HOBAE SIALAN! TUNGGU! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENINGGALKANKU?!!" Wonwoo berteriak dengan keras dilorong yang biasanya sepi karena dekat dengan perpustakaan.

"Yaampun Sunbae, baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah berteriak memanggilku begitu, sebegitu rindunya kah kau padaku Sunbae?" Wonwoo melirik tangan Mingyu yang sudah tak ada buku lagi ditangannya. Perasaan baru beberapa detik yang lalu Mingyu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mana bukunya??"

"Sudah aman di perpus Sunbae"

"Kok cepat? Kau pake jurus apa?"

"Seribu bayangan Sunbae" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Terserah, aku mau ke perpus" Wonwoo berjalan melewati Mingyu begitu saja.

"Sunbae" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan sedikit pandangannya kearah Mingyu.

"apa?" Mingyu terseyum dengan menawannya.

"Sunbae, Bolehkah aku memperjuangkanmu?" Wonwoo mengeryitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Bolehkah aku mengejar cintamu sunbae? Aku juga tak mengerti sebelumnya, tapi... sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu." Wonwoo hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Seriously?"

"Ya sunba- tidak tidak hyung" Mingyu menunjukkan seyuman tulusnya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo diam saja, lalu dengan segera berjalan menuju perpustakaan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih menatapnya meminta jawaban.

"Ditolak yah?" Ucap Mingyu dengan nada kecewa. Mingyu masih berdiri disana menunggu Wonwoo keluar dari perpustakaan.

TAP TAP TAP

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang berjalan dengan cepat kearah Mingyu.

"Berjuanglah kim" dan berbisik menggoda ditelinganya. Dan orang itu terseyum menantang Mingyu. Mingyu langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan orang itu dengan cepat.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku setelah mengatakan itu.. Wonwoo-hyung".

"Akan kutunggu kehancuranmu setelah berani mengatakan itu"

"Tidak-tidak kupastikan kau duluan jatuh padaku" Mingyu menyeringai. "Give me a present if I can beat you first". Wonwoo menyentuh wajah Mingyu dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"I will wait that Gyu" Damn. Wonwoo terseyum manis namun setara dengan senyuman iblis. Mingyu menyeringai lebih lebar setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Wonwoo.

"Jika kau gagal, katakan selamat tinggal pada little gyu" Mingyu sedikit meremang setelah mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Itu artinya Wonwoo sangat ingin Mingyu menaklukannya kan? Iya kan? G.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, yakinlah little gyu pasti akan duluan membobolmu hyung" terlalu vulgar ditelinga Wonwoo.

PLAK

"Kau mesum sekali" Wajah Wonwoo kembali datar.

"Maaf hyung tapi kau harus terbiasa dengan itu, karena aku akan sering mengatakan hal vulgar seperti itu".

"Auk ah dasar gelap" Wonwoo langsung menyentak kasar genggaman tangan Mingyu dan pergi menjauh.

"SIKAP CUEKMU MALAH MEMBUATKU HORNY HYUNG"

"DIAM!!" Wonwoo berteriak membalas Mingyu saat jarak keduanya agak menjauh. Mingyu tersenyum senang dan ingin kembali ke asramanya karena jam kuliahnya sudah tidak ada hari ini.

Wonwoo misuh-misuh tak jelas dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Dasar hobae sialan".

(0)

"Permisi" Anak kelinci -tidak maksudku Jungkook sedang berada diruang TU sekarang.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Anu.. saya ingin membuat surat ijin untuk beberapa hari kedepan" Jungkook berucap agak ragu. Resepsionis yang ada didepannya langsung mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat. Lalu memberikan sebuah kertas mirip formulir pada Jungkook.

"Nama dan fakultas tolong diisi dulu, lalu setelah itu isi bagian alasan/keperluannya sertakan juga tanda tanganmu dibagian bawah" Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah beberapa saat jungkook sudah selesai mengisi semuanya dan memberikannya pada resepsionis.

"Baiklah, surat ijinmu akan keluar nanti sore."

"Terima kasih" sang resepsionis tersenyum membalas.

"Sama-sama. Kembalilah jika kau memeliki keperluan" Jungkook mengangguk lucu. Setelah kepergian Jungkook, tiba-tiba mba resepsionisnya teriak.

"KYAA!! Maba tahun ini lucu-lucu dan tampan sekali. Tapi masih tampanan ketua dewan siswa sih hehe~...Tampan dan berani. AA...!! Aku tak sabar melihat anggota dewan yang baru"

Kita tinggalkan saja dia.

(0)

 **TBC**

 **Note:**

sorry aku lagi mager banget buat ngelanjutin ff ini, Ideku juga hilang entah kemana gitu. aku juga masih sibuk sekolah.. ya udah gitu aja.

See you in next chapter.

-GwoxxnHozie-


End file.
